deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Samurai234's Fictional Tournament
Battle 1: Video game boss brawl M. Bison (Street Fighter) vs. Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) Winner: Shao Kahn Battle 2: Armored Assult Sauron (Lord of the Rings) vs.The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) winner: Sauron Battle 3: ninja battle part 1 Snake-eyes (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) vs. Deadpool (Marvel Comics) winnner: Deadpool Battle 4: ninja battle part 2 Deathstroke (DC Comics) vs. Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) winner: deathstroke Battle 5: Evil Empire trooper brawl Locust (Gears of War) vs. Chieftain (Halo) Winner: Locust Battle 6: Special Ops Battle Bad Company (Battle field: Bad Company) vs. Task Force 141 (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) Winner: Bad Company Battle 7: Alien Battle General Grievous (Star Wars) vs. Arbiter (Halo) Winner: General Grievous Battle 8: Counter terriost duel Rainbow (Rainbow six) vs. S.T.A.R.S. (Resident Evil) Winner: S.T.A.R.S. Battle 9: Sgt. Showdown Sgt. Samuel Redford (Bad Company) vs Duke (G.I Joe) Winner: Duke Battle 10: Lieutenant vs. Captain Simon "Ghost" Riley (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) vs. Scott Mitchell (Ghost Recon) Battle 11: Intergalitic duel ODST (Halo: ODST) vs. ARC Troopers(Star Wars) winner: ARC Troopers Battle 12: Soul Stealer Struggle Cervantes de Leon (Soul Calibur) vs. Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Winner: Shang Tsung Battle 13: Zombie hunter Battle Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) vs. Tank (Call of Duty) Winner: Chris Redfield Battle 14: Bounty hunter brawl Boba Fett (Star Wars) vs. Wolf O'Donnel (Star Fox) winner: Boba Fett Battle 15: Call of duty Battle John Price vs. Viktor Reznov winner: Viktor Reznov Battle 16: Nazi showdown Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy) vs. Red Skull (Marvel Comics) winner: Red Skull Battle 17: Intergalatic Battle 2 Rebel allience (Star Wars) vs. COG (Gears of War) Winner: Rebel allience Battle 18: Special Ops battle 2 Colonial Marines (Alien) vs. Sentinals (Resistance) winner: Sentinals Battle 19: Star Wars vs. Star Trek Wookies (Star Wars) vs. Klingon (Star Trek) winner: Wookies Battle 20: Spy vs. Spy James Bond (James Bond) vs Jason Bourne (Bourne Series) Winner: James Bond Battle 21: Terrorists fued OpFor (Call of Duty) vs. The Smokers (Waterworld) Winner: OpFor Battle 22: Tough Guy Brawl John Rambo (Rambo) vs. Soild Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Winner: Solid Snake Battle 23: Video Game baddie Battle Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) vs. Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) battle 24: Special Ops Battle 3 Studies and Observation Group (Call of Duty: Black Ops) vs. Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (Half-Life) Winner: SOG Battle 25: Spy vs. Spy 2: Comedy edition Austin Powers (Austin Powers series) vs. Maxwell Smart (Get Smart) Battle 26: Anti-Hero showdown Kratos (God of War) vs. Alex Mercer (PROTOTYPE) Battle 27: Stealth Battle Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) vs. Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia) Battle 28: Medieval Hero Battle Link (Legend of Zelda) vs. Ike (Fire Embelm) Battle 29: Video game badasses feud Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) vs. Gordon Freeman (Halflife) Battle 30: Clint Eastwood vs. Clint Eastwood Harry Callahan (Dirty Harry series) vs. The Man with no Name (Dollars Trilogy) Battle 31: Special Ops battle 4 Guardian Units of Nations (Sonic the Hedgehog) vs. FOXHOUND (Metal Gear) Round 32: Gimli (Lord of the Rings) vs. King Arthur (King Arthur) Round 33: Scarlett (G.I. Joe) vs. Black Widow (Marvel) Ps: My preveious battles will be part of this Tournament. ALL BATTLES HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED!!! STAYED TUNE FOR THE FIRST BATTLE!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments